gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Dimensions: When Worlds Collide
LEGO Dimensions: When Worlds Collide is a 2D platforming game developed by Traveler's Tales games and published by Warner Bros. Interactive entertainment and Nintendo. It is only avalible on the Nintendo 3DS Eshop. Plot Synopsis A mysterious being has amerged from the depths of Foundation Prime. This being, known as the Vortex Beast, is a savage and evil being whose only thoughts involve destruction and multiplying. Whenever it multiplies, the copy absorbs essence from the worlds and becomes a new being. The beast must be stopped, and it is up to you to save the LEGO Multiverse! Gameplay LD:WWC is a Metroidvania-style platformer. Each level is based on a franchise in LEGO Dimensions, with the exception of the final level, Foundation Prime. The levels are long, and consist of several rooms. They are reached via the hub world, Lower Vorton. At the end of each level is a Vortex Beast based on the franchise the level is based on, with the final one being the True Vortex Beast. By default, the game has levels based on years one and two, and levels based on years afterwards can be added as bonus levels via DLC. The levels have iteractables that allow all classes and characters to properly beat each level. There are 5 minikits hidden within each level. Characters Even if you don't have any LEGO Dimensions figures, the game lets you create custom characters, which is the default. You can make up to 5 in a simmalar manner to previous LEGO Games, and you get to choose certain acsessories, such as swords, magical focuses, and drones. They each have a specific class, which affects their stats. There is Swordsman, Cop, Mage, Ghostbuster, and Mechanic. No matter what the class, all custom characters can master build. Via the new 3ds consoles and/or the the NFC Reader/writer accsessory, you can add other LEGO Dimensions characters in the game to play as. Custom Character Classes Swordsman These have little range, but are otherwise rather balanced in terms of gameplay. They can use sword switches and cut vines. Cop They aren't very good jumpers, but make up for this with their other stats and abilities. They can grapple, rope swing, and detect hidden objects. Mage They have excellent range and damage, but are slightly lacking in the Speed category. They can levetate things, illuminate dark areas, and sheild themselves. Ghostbuster While their proton beams are designed for trapping ghosts, they are rather useful for attacking enemies from range. However, their heavy packs make it hard to run fast or jump very high. They can suspend and trap ghosts, destroy gold objects, and transfer electricity. Mechanic They're average in most stats, but are pretty fast. They can fix broken objects, A-Team master build, and solve drone mazes via a drone chosen by the player. Vehicles and gadgets Vehicles and Gadgets are added into the game in the same way that characters are, but thew work differently than in the main game. They are used as either special attacks or powerups. Food items are the only vehicles or gadgets that work the same way as they do in the main game. Connections between multiple 3DS Consoles If two people with the game or one person with the game and one with download play connect their 3ds/2ds consoles, they can play multiplayer with each other. However, with download play you cannot use custom characters, and have to either use one of the other person's customs or use a LEGO Dimensions figure. Connection with the Wii U Console By selecting the "Minikit Transfer" option on both the main menu of a copy of LEGO Dimensions for Wii U and LEGO Dimensions: When Worlds collide on 3ds, you can transfer completed minikit models from the 3ds to the Wii U, where they can be used as events on the main LEGO Dimmensions game. Levels TBA Trivia Category:Video games Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Video games Category:WC Sunamaru's Ideas Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:3DS Category:New Nintendo 3DS games Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo 2DS Category:2D platformers Category:Platformers Category:LEGO video games Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Lego Dimensions Category:Spinoffs Category:Spin-Offs Category:Spin-off Category:Toys-to-Life Video Games Category:Video games with 2.5D graphics